


A human deer life

by Straybunnyalois



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deer Dipper Pines, Deer Mabel Pines, Gravity Falls Oregon, Human Bill Cipher, I hope this goes as planed, Monster !AU, Multi, Not really Monster !AU, Same Deer AU different prespictive of the story, or maybe Unicorn mabel pines?, still desiding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straybunnyalois/pseuds/Straybunnyalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are 15 and have never lived a thrill of being teenagers in there life for a simple reason : They are not human to begin with .. or half of them isn't at least </p><p>An act of a Secret rebellion is the start of the story and rules will be broken to the point they might cause them selves a problem </p><p>((Wow i am so bad at summaries LOL Please read and enjoy))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there guys here is a new story to enjoy  
> It is the same AU where dipper is a deer I know but with a whole new prescriptive that i hope you guys would enjoy ^^

It was a worm evening at the gravity falls woods with few hours tell sun down ,Dipper was taking a stroll around in the woods after he departed ways with his sister until the usual time would come which is the time the sunsets every day in… then they will meet up gain . 

Their life was hard, hiding in the woods, trying to lay low from humans and the hardest part of all .. Was trying to act like one.  
It was that hard because of their special case .. I mean they are half human half animal after all. 

Every night, Him and his family would gain the ability to turn to one and then .. The hard ship begins. 

For many years him and his family fooled the stupid humans into thinking they were one of them.. But to be honest, Dipper never was convinced that they were any different.. Sure he does turn to a half human half deer creature in the morning but at the end of the day he does become fully human, Which does give him the right to have all human benefits… Plus to him, The night is where his journey begins. 

Every day as the sunsets , Dippers life begins.. To him the woods with all its magical creatures were plain boring compared to the human world with all its exciting adventures and thrilling life.

He and Mabel discussed on multiple occasions how they would have wished to be normal human teenagers, go to school, meet someone, Date, go to parties and just generally have fun. 

But no.. Here they are.. Stuck living inside a cave far away in the woods and learning basic life lessons from their uncle Ford, With the fear of getting attached to someone.. Him and Mabel’s life.. Just sucks.

Looking at the sky, the sun was setting down now. 

Sighing, He went behind a tree and wearied a change of clothes as soon as he became human.. By far to both Dipper and Mabel the worst part of the transformation is not the slight pinch of pain that happens after they transform but the fact they have to BARE WITH BEING NAKED FOR FEW MOMENTS UNTIL THEY WEAR SOMETHING. 

It was utterly embarrassing and what pains more is that they have to bare with this every evening and again in the morning..  
Grabbing the satchel he brought the change of clothes in, He walked to the usual clear path him and Mabel always agree to meet up in “I guess there is no helping it for now .. Will just have to bear with this whole thing until ..” Dipper was thinking to himself when he stopped at his own trail of thoughts and said out loud “Until what ?”.

At that moment he heard a rustle in the nearby bushes , when he turned around Mabel was approaching him smiling widely and wearing a sweater she made recently, “You seem happy , is there a reason you are ?” Dipper asked trying to change the trail f thoughts in his mind “Well walking in the city like this” She gestures towards both her legs and continued saying “Makes me feel .. well normal to say the least” laughing nervously as she finished her sentence then looked away from Dipper. 

“Normal ? Well …. You know we can’t .. Think that way right? Uncle Ford said.. We can’t think that way” Dipper said sadly to Mabel who brushed off his comment trying to be positive about the whole thing:  
“We can at least try, right ? .. Wh what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him” She looked straight to her brothers eyes pleadingly, “No I am not convinced.. We will get in a lot of trouble if we try to act human and contact with someone and you know it!!”.

“PLLLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSEEE ~!! Come on Dip-Dip, Don’t you want to too ? to be normal once ? To have human friends and just be.. normal … Me and you know it’s really tiring to live this way and it is painful as it is so Please ~ Can’t we at least have fun in the night if we can’t in the morning ?? I know you are dying more than me to go and discover the whole town… Soooo ~ what do you say?”. 

Dipper was silent for a moment contemplating the idea in his mind for a moment.. After a minute he smiled and said “Let’s do this !!”.  
“YYYYYYYYAAAYYY ~!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME THROW ~ LETS GO THEN, THE SOONER THE BETTER !! WE DON’T HAVE A MOMENT TO LOOSE ~” Mabel was almost going to rush out running towards the town from excitement before Dipper held her hand fast.

“Wow hold on there !! We need to review the usual ground rules first !!”.

“AGHHHHHH I knew you won’t let me go that easily before you have something to say about the whole thing” Mabel huffed annoyingly while Dipper ignored her comment saying :”We can’t keep anything from there , okay?”.

“WAAAAAHHHH ?????? BB BUT I WANTED TO BUY A CUTE DRESS !!” Mabel cried out sadly.

Dipper looked at her for a moment then asked carefully “How will you even buy one Mabel? … We don’t have money any way”.

“WEEEEELLLLL ~ …”. 

“Mabel .. How in the world did you get money?” Dipper questioned her carefully while looking her straight in the eye. 

“I might or MINGHT NOT HAVE been working at a small grocery store in the humans town at night for the past month before the nice old couple who owned it passed away 3 days ago ….”.

“WHAT THE ..?? MABEL YOU HAVE BEEN AQQUAINTED WITH THE HUMANS … NO NO HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING FOR THEM ??”.  
“Well Gruncle Stan and Uncle Ford said we can do whatever we want in the night as long it doesn’t involve:

A)our secret being exposed.

B)being attached to someone.

C)keeping something from there.

hhhhhmmm ? ~ I don’t think he said anything about not working in their places , Am I right or am I right?”.

“Www well still the money is useless any way if you can’t buy anything to keep Hmmmmm ~? AM I RIGHT OR AM I RIGHT?” Dipper said proudly as he shut down her argument.

“AGH fine you do have a point in this one … OH But if we eat something from there, that isn’t a problem right?”.

“Hmmmm I guess that’s not a problem.. Then fine we will use your money to eat something from there”.

“WOOOOWW THERE HOLD YOUR HIND LEGS, THAT’S MY MONEY GO GET YOUR OWN ONE”.

Dipper smiled evilly, took a breath and pretended that he was crying with the fake quivering lip and all and said:”Uuuu uncle Ford Mmmmmabel wouldn’t listen to me when I tryed o stop her !! Ssss she said it would be fun .. I tryed to protest but she just dragged me with her by force” After Dipper finished his act he smiled more and said:”What do you think? He would totally believe me”. 

Mabel huffed angrily and said:”Gosh sometimes I wonder who is worse between us!! I am supposed to be the rebel but I guess you as a goody two shoes have your own tricks under your sleeves”. 

Dipper smiled and said:”Why that’s quit offensive I am not that bad ~” He then cleared his throat and continued “Any who enough of that, I guess I don’t need to remind you about the rules if you already know it”.

“Yup, locked and loaded in here” She said while pointing towards her head and smiling.

Dipper in the other hand just sighed and smiled saying:”Well if that’s the case then let’s go, I have a feeling this night will be the best ever in our life”.

And he could have been right .. Or was he wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel enter the city for the first time .. So what will they do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay .. I have to strongly apologize to the people who read this story and liked it, I actually intended to write the second Chapter in the same day i posted the first one but i got busy + no mood .. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter and i am always open for ideas and suggestions that i will see if it suits the story <3

A 10 minutes walk is all what Mabel and Dipper needed to reach the town from the area they usually meet up in.

Nervously Dipper held Mabel’s hand as she smiled reassuringly to him and said:”Don’t worry Dip-Dip ~ it will be fine”.

“I know … I just somehow still think this is a bad idea, should we head back? I mean we can always watch from afar as always” Dipper suggested with a worried look in his face that’s when Mabel put both her hands on his shoulder, looked him straight in the eye and said:”Don’t worry Dipper everything will be fine, as long as we avoid personal questions and come back home before sunrise then everything will be alright So stop worrying and try to have a little fun Dip-Dip, Okay ?”.

“I … hhhhh Okay, I’ll try but promise me you will stick next to me and won’t be distract by something as usual”.

“As usual?? Dip-Dip I am not that easily distracted as you make me sound like”.

“Remember the flower incident, hmmm?”.

“That was once only!!”.

“Oh okay how about the hiking incident ?”.

“Wwww well .. It wasn’t that serious”.

“ Mabel … We went hunting that day for food in the morning, You totally bailed on us when you got distracted by the mountain wild flowers, saw some handsome hikers, Totally got hooked on there so called hot bodies and started dropping them (Do you like me notes) !! Those hikers were totally confused and started looking for the person who dropped the notes until sunrise !! WE HAD TO HIDE IN A CAVE IN THE HIGHEST POINT IN THE MOUNTAIN BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID ! So yeah correct me if I am wrong but I totally think this was SERIOUS”. 

Mabel was silent for a moment trying to think of a comeback for what Dipper said, for a second she was about to say something but went silent as it looked unconvenient to her to say. Instead she grumbled something to herself, grabbed Dippers hand and said:”Let’s go”.

Dipper smiling while being dragged by her said:”Sure ~”.

Sparkling lights and random noise filled their ears and eyes when they entered the city, With their hearts hammering in their chests they were over whelmed with everything around them !.

Mabel smiling widely to her brother said:”Come on !! I wanna show you something ~”.

They went to a small grocery shop in a gas station in the southern area of the small town, Mabel smiled and said to Dipper:”That’s where I used to work ~ It was so much fun and I got to learn so many things But I stopped going when the nice old couples who owned the place died.. But it was a great experience ~”.

“I won’t lie I feel a little jealous, Mabel you are so cool for doing this !! I wouldn’t even have dared to do something related to what you did let along think of it !!” Said Dipper excitedly while he was looking throw the windows of the small grocery shop “Did you talk to someone though?”.

Mabel answered after a moment of thinking :”No .. If we are speaking of a real conversation but I did casually speak with the costumers of the shop like what they wanted and how much they needed to pay, that’s pretty much it”.

“Well we have to fix that today wont we” Smiling Dipper said and continued saying :”We are going to make the most of this night”.

“WE SURE ARE ~”.

After they walked away from the grocery shop, they walked near a grave yard where a bunch of teenagers were hanging out, Around 5 or 6 were there.

Mabel and Dipper were very excited to see people who are close to their age But also a lot nervous more than the happy feeling they had before. THEY HAVE NEVER TALKED TO ANYONE THERE AGE LET ALONE SOMEONE FOR THAT MATTER.

Mabel looked at the group for a second then said to Dipper:”Ssss shall we … ?”.

“Sss sure .. Why don’t you go first ?”.

“No you go !!”.

“You”.

“You !!!”.

“UGH FINE WHAT EVER !!” Said Dipper with a huff as Mabel replied saying:”Hey ! Don’t blame me you’re the one who said we should make the most of this night !”.

Dipper glared at Mabel for a second then walked away from her approaching the group. 

Reaching them the first person who turned around to face him was the most beautiful girl Dipper have ever seen, She had long red hair, green eyes and freckles aligning from her left cheek to the right one.

She smiled when she saw him and said:”Hey there ~ are you new ?”.

Dipper was silent for a moment just taking this all in, a moment of silence then he snapped back to reality to answer nervously:”Yyyyy Yeah My name is Dipper and that person over there is my twin sister Mabel” He pointed towards the girl who was standing near the graveyard entrance.

The red hair smiled and replied:”Cool my name is Wendy and these guys are: Tambry, Robbie, Lee, Nate, and Thompson”. 

“Nice to meet you all”.

“So where are you from Dipper ?” asked Wendy.

“Www Where are am I fff from ..? Ehhhhh you see I am ff from …”, “We are from California !” Mabel jumped in the conversation fast to help Dipper out who picked up her drift and continued saying:”Yeah California, You know .. They city with all the beaches and always sunny ~ Yyy yeah that California”.

“Wow that’s so cool dude !! I wish I could live there, this place is so boring ; Your parents must really hate you to make you come here” Wendy said while her friends were nodding in agreement.

“So where do you live currently?” A girl with a light brown skin and short purple hair with a pink highlight in front of her left eye asked. It was Tambry. 

“Aaaahhhh Www we still Didn’t decide wwwwe just moved in, so we are sss still seeing our options you see” Dipper nervously answered, “Yyyy yeah sss still deciding” Mabel agreed with him with a nervous smile.

“Oh you should maybe rent a room in this motel in town” Said Nate, A guy with dark skin, brown hair, a stubble, and a dark aqua green white cap, a small amount of chin hair and big eyebrows. 

“Yeah, it’s cheap and its located near the super market so it’s a really good location” Lee continued agreeing to Nate’s comment, He was a tall guy with a long ovular head, and long blonde hair. 

“Www we will consider that option” Mabel replied fast while holding Dippers hand and continued saying:”Well it was nice meeting you guys hh hope we can meet again sss some time” Dipper continued saying:” It was ooo our pleasure to meet you guys but I guess ww we have to go so bb bye”. 

Then they both ran off after saying their goodbyes. 

Dipper was the first to talk after a long moment of silence with them leaving the graveyard saying:”This .. This was fun”.

“YOU BET IT WAS !!!” Mabel burst out saying happily agreeing to what he said.

“Hahahahaha We totally nailed it !!!”.

“WE DID, DIDN’T WE ?!?!?”.

“Yeah we sure did .. I mean we did well for a first try. By the way, why did you say California from all places?” Said Dipper.

“No particular reason to be honest, It was the first thing that jumped to my head”.

“Well whatever let’s not waste any time and go buy us something to eat as we planned”. 

“So ~ What should we try to eat first ??” Asked Mabel excitedly.

Dipper in the other hand just stopped walking and looked at his sister for a moment and asked:”I .. I have no idea ..”.

“WWWAAHH ?? Bro-Bro I was counting on you to know human foods !!” Mabel said in a disappointed manner.

“Well that doesn’t mean I am smart and love to read a lot that I am automatically supposed to know everything !! How about you ?? You worked in the humans place for quit the time didn’t you know at least 1 or 2 types of food they eat ??!”.

“I was focusing on my job which was very hard to understand to me”.

“Ugh you know what lets .. let’s go to a diner!! Grunkle Stan always talked about those .. Those you know ? Place where the humans eat together ?” Dipper suggested. 

“THAT’S A GREAT IDEA BRO-BRO” Mabel screamed from excitement and ran ahead of Dipper who screamed after her saying:”MABEL !! WAIT !! WE DON’T KNOW HOW TO GET TO ONE !!”.

But she already took off .. And Dipper mind started to panic as it already wrote hundreds and hundreds of scenarios of his sister getting lost, hurt, kidnapped or anything bad for that matter.

“I have to find her fast!!” Was the thought the thought that stuck to his head. 

After 30 minutes of walking he found his sister.

Mabel was talking to two girls, The first one had long straight black hair, wearied black, round framed glasses and wearied a striped jade shirt. 

The other one was a large, light skinned girl with auburn colored hair that was tied in a pony tail, wearied a pink shirt that reads “COOL” and purple shorts. 

They were both talking loudly and excitedly to Mabel who was grinning and replying to all there questions happily. 

“AHM ..”.  
“DIP-DIP !! OMG .. I AM SO SOSO SO SO SORRY !! I guess I got little excited , Hehehe ~” 

“A little … ALITTLE ?!?!! MABEL YOU JUST SUDDENLY TOOK OFF AND LEFT ME ALONE !! I CAN’T BELI..”.

“WHO’S THAT HOT STUFF MABEL??” a very deep and masculine voice asked. 

And to Dippers surprise its was one of the 2 girls who Mabel was talking to who was the owner of this voice.

“Guys, this is my twin brother Dipper ~” Mabel replied while bending down in a theatrical manner.

“He is very cute ~” Said the girl who was wearing glasses.

“Oh Dipper !! these are Grenda and Candy, they will show us where the place is !!”

“You mean Diner ..”

“Yup !! yeah Diner that’s what I said !!”.

“Well okay ..”

*Time jump LOL I don’t know how gravity falls map looks like so yeah let’s just move a long*

The 4 of them entered a small diner by the name “Greasers Diner” where a lot of teenagers were hanging out. 

Inside the diner they found a bunch of people gathering around a table where two other teenagers “a girl and a boy” both blondes and both were very snobby. 

The boy had short blonde hair with dyed black ends and had freckles on his face, while his clothes was very dapper and fashionable. 

The girl how ever had long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and wearied a purple jacket and a short lavender dress. 

They were both talking nonstop about some where they went and how their parents just bought them new smart phones ? Or how the girls dress just had a small stain for her to buy a whole new set of clothes and shoes because of said stain? To Mabel and Dipper the whole conversation didn’t make any sense at all cause of most of what was said didn’t mean anything to them.

So instead of goggling their eyes out like everyone else on the golden duo, They just walked behind Candy and Grenda and sat in a small table for four. 

Mabel was so excited at the whole thing she started talking nonstop with the girls while Dipper was staring around taking all his surroundings in. 

 

He was terrified to say the least, It felt like every fiber of his being screaming to him that any minute now they will be caught and he should leave all of this and run off back to the safety of their home. 

But in the other hand he feels if he did he would betray Mabel which he agreed to stay with her the whole night and make this a wonderful experience for both of them.. Plus he knows if he bails at this one of a life chance he would regret it. 

While he was lost in his thoughts an old lady who’s hair was gray and styled in a beehive due approached them and said:”How ya doin’ girls?”. 

Grenda screamed:”WE ARE DOING FINE SUSAN !!”. 

“Yes fine” Agreed Candy. 

“Oh I am glad to hear that sweeties.. And who are the new fella’s you got there?”.

“Oh those are Mabel and Dipper, they are new in town Susan” Candy answered.

“Oh my they are twins ~ Aren’t you 2 just precious” Susan came closer to the twins and pinched both of them cheeks , Mabel laughed shyly from the interaction while Dipper huffed annoyingly.

“Now enough of dat’, What you guys wanna order?”.

Candy and Grenda both said at the same:”STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE!!”. 

Susan turned to the twins and asked:”What about you 2?”. 

“Aaaahh …” Mabel said nervously While Dipper replied fast saying:”Www we will have what they are having !!”. 

“Okay dokie , I will go get your order” Then Susan left. 

“She is nice ~” Mabel said to Grenda and Candy who replied saying:”She is isn’t she ? ~”.

“So who are these too ?” Dipper trying to change the subject asked the girls looking at the direction of the 2 blondes who wouldn’t stop bragging. 

“Oh .. That’s Pacifica northwest and Bill Cipher, Pacifica is related to Bill from her mother’s side and they are basically the same age as us but Bill is older than Pacifica by a month”.  
“You know a lot about them don’t you ?” Dipper pointed out. 

“Yeah how come?” Mabel agreeing to what Dipper said asked. 

“WELL THEY MAKE SURE EVRY ONE KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM !!! THEY SAY THEY ARE THE CELEBRITIES OF THE TOWN AND KEEP UPDATING THEIR STATES ALL THE TIME AT THE SCHOOL WEBSITE. PLUS THAT BILL IS A HOTTIE SO WHY WONT WE KNOW ??!” Grenda replied screaming with her gruff voice. 

“Here you go ~ 4 milkshakes for the cool group ~” Came Susan with the milkshakes. 

“THANKS !!” said Grenda. 

“Is this enough ?” Mabel replied giving Susan a 100 dollar bill !!

“More than enough sweet heart !! I’ll go bring your change” Then Susan left. 

“Wow thanks Mabel ~!! I mean we just meet and your already paid for us!! Next time will be on us, right Grenda ?” Candy said excitedly as she took a sip from her Milkshake.  
“YOU BET IT IS”.

“nnn next time ?” Dipper Looked at Mabel nervously, who smiled to him. 

“Can you give us a minute ?”Dipper stood up and grabbed Mabels hand before she could say anything and took her away from the table to say:”Next time ??! Mabel there won’t be a next time !! I kinda said we make the most out of this night, not any other !!”. 

“Why not Dip-Dip ?? I mean they really like us and we really nailed it this far !!”

“Oh sure everything is going fine, Maybe in the first, third or the tenth hangout but what about when they want to see our family ? Or what if they want to hang out in our house ?? Or what if they ask us why we don’t meet them any time other than night ??! Or what if .. what if someone really like like us ??” freaking out Dipper started to blurt out fast. 

“Dipper !! You are over reacting !! When that bridge comes will cross it ~”.

“Mabel !! Stop taking this lightly !!!”.  
“I am not taking this lightly !! And now if you excuse me I will go to my “friends” and drink that what they call “milkshake” and enjoy my time !! you are okay to come if you are not going to complain more” Mabel huffed out angrily and left to set in the table.

“UGHHH …” Dipper followed her back to the table while fuming from anger, “How could she be this selfish ??!! I mean my know my sister so well, she gets attached so fast to things and she might hurt herself and us along the line !! She keeps saying that she got this but it doesn’t feel like it to me!!”.

After a couple of hours of Mabel talking to her friends and Dipper .. Well just being there. 

“Gosh this is so boring !! How long does she have to talk to them about how pink looks good on them and her !! Or how stars are so cute to be decorated on sweaters ..” Dipper thought to himself but as he looked at the clock he started to panic. 

“Eeeemmm Mabel we need to go” Dipper nudging Mabel’s shoulder said nervously. 

“What’s the probl.. You know what you are right, We gotta go”.

“Already ?” Candy said disappointingly.

“Already ?? Its 5:00 in the morning !! don’t you guys ha..” Mabel glared at Dipper who stopped mid sentence and said instead:”It .. It was nice meeting you guys ..”.

“LETS MEET TOMMOROW !!”Grenda slamming the table with her fist screamed.

“Sure !!! Same time tomorrow ?” Mabel suggested While avoiding looking at Dipper right in the eye.

“Totally ~”. 

After that they both left the Diner running with Dipper scolding Mabel all the way back into the woods saying:”How long do you guys need to talk about some dump shirt that girl candy plan to buy ??! And oh my god that Grenda girl keeps slamming her fest every time she gets excited !!! And whats with the glare ??! Oh my god you guys didn’t even stop to take a breath when you squealed !!!..”. 

When they reached the woods they separated ways and awaited the sun rise.. They got more things to worry about after returning to the way they are. 

Going home is a top priority before their uncles wake up ..


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving to their home they rushed in quietly with Dipper in front of Mabel pointing his finger in front of his lips gesturing for her to stay quiet . 

Their home was actually a cave located deep in the woods, the inside of the cave was divided into a main hole which in their life conditions count as the living room then 2 side ones that are made into 2 rooms. One for Stanford and Stanley and the other one for Mabel and Dipper. 

They entered their cave like room and after a moment of silence to make sure their great uncles were asleep, Mabel was the first to talk whispering:”This was so much fun !!!~ I mean seriously !! We ate human food, we made friends !! We went sight seeing !! Dipper this was the best day ever in our ENTIRE life !!”.

“I .. oh my gosh, I can’t even disagree to that !! It was so thrilling !! I .. I never felt so alive more than today!!”.

“See ?? Told you this whole thing will be fun! I mean this could be the start of something awesome!!”.

“Start of something .. ?? Mabel, we agreed it was a onetime thing!! We will not do this thing again!!”.

“But Dipper!! You saw the place, the whole thing was amazing. Its un-fair to us not to go there again and I know you feel the same way!!”.

“But Mabel we will be in a lot of trouble if we went again!! What if they found us out ??!”.

“They don’t need to!! They didn’t catch us in our first time, who says that they will in our third, tenth or even twentieth one ??!”. 

“I …”.

“See ??! You think I am right too, If we plan it right, we can get away with anything Dip-Dop”.

“But Mabes what you are saying is only a probability!! What if they …”. 

“WHATS WITH ALL THE RUCKES ??!?! ITS 8 IN THE MORNING AND I PLAN TO SLEEP IN TELL NOON !!”.

Entering their cave like room a stag stood by the entrance.

He had brown eyes with cataracts, gray eyebrows, and gray hair. He bears a somewhat large, droopy, pear-shaped, reddish-pinkish nose, large ears, and fair skin.

It was their Grunkle Stanly screaming to them to keep it down. 

“I WAS UP ALL NIGHT YESTERDAY HUNTING AROUND THE WOODS FOR FOOD !! I DESERVE SOME SLEEP!!”.

“Well now Stanly you are not making me have any!!” Entering the room was another stag who beard a close resemblance to the first one, however, there are a few notable differences: his hair, unlike the first one, has a horizontal silver streak along the sides of it, and he possessed unusually long sideburns. His chin has a cleft and much less prominent five o'clock shadow, and bears little to no hairs on his chin whereas his twin's is covered in gray stubble. He has polydactyly, having six fingers on each hand.

“HONESTLY I AM NOT THAT ANOYYING POINT DIXTER!! STOP BEING SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN”.

“I AM NOT BEING A DRAMA QUEEN!! I am obviously just stating my point of view here”.

“AGH AGAIN WITH THE SMART TALK!!”.

“This is not smart talk more like showing my opinion, There is no one way to look at anything. Everything has multiple angles. Be aware of your angle. Be aware of others. Respect their views, even if they don't respect yours”. 

“SMART TALK!!”.

“AGH FINE I’LL LEVEL WITH YOU!! I AM NOT SMART TALKING”.

“SMART TALKING”. 

“NOT”.

“SMART TALKING”. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT”.

“OMG BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!! WE CAME FROM A WALK IN THE WOODS AND WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO TAKE A NAP, THAT’S ALL!!” Dipper screamed annoyingly while Mabel just giggled at all three of them saying:”Seriously guys hahaha guess our mornings will be always like this hahahahahahehehe isn’t it ?”.

“Hhhhhh..” Sighing, Stanford said:”I guess she haves a point .. it won’t kill us to have a quiet morning, does it ?”. 

“I couldn’t agree more Point Dixter”. 

“Whatever”.

“I was meanin’ to ask ya kids, where ya been ?” Looking at both the twins direction Stanly asked.

“WE WERE MAKING FLOWER CROWNS!!” “HELPING THE GNOMES!!” Both twins spat out those different excuses.

“Wha ??” Stanly asked with a confused look at that same moment Dipper corrected the situation by saying:”We helped the gnomes then stopped by some flowers that Mabel made some flower crowns from”.

“Where are the flower crowns then?” Stanford chipped in the conversation questioning them.

Mabel replied to him saying:”Aaaaaa Eeeeemm We .. Oh we had them you see but then we .. we walked next to the lake and I kinda put them there to make the place look prettier ..” she then whispered to herself:” Yeah that sounds right ..”.

a moment of silence passed then Stanly smiled saying:”Why didn’t ya say so? Okay Point dixter lets hit the sack for two or three hours so we can start our day officially later” Then they left them in their room. 

“PHEW !!!!!!!!!!! That was close!!” Mabel spat after exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“You got that one right !! See?? I told you we might get caught, wasn’t I right or what?”.

“Dipper you are just making a big deal out of this just so you can’t go there again cause your scared”.

“I am so not scared!! It’s just that if we were to do this again we need to study the probabilities and minimize our options and maybe do a plan from the calculation we might get from our study and then make a list of the things we need to do and and..”.

“Dipper!!” Mabel cut him short before he finished what he was saying “Look at you!! You are scared from going there again But you forgot one thing !! I am there with you and I am as much as scared as you are!! Never forget that If you are doing it I am also doing it because we are in this together!!”.

“I … Mabel..” Dipper looked at his sister for a moment then hugged her smiling softly and said:”Gosh .. I can’t even imagine not having you, you are like the crazy part in me that tells me to do so many thing I wouldn’t have dared to imagine doing..”.

“And you are like the part in me that knows when I have reached my limits” She stopped for a moment then said “Like the voice of reason in my head hahaha”. 

“Hahaha Well let’s be honest that sounds like me hehe “.

“SLEEP YOU TOO !! WHEN YA WAKE UP LATER ALL TIRED AND WHAT NOT DON’T BLAME ANY ONE BUT YO’ SELVES !!” Grunkle Stan screamed from the other room.

“OKAY GRUNKLE STAN” Both then twins screamed at the same time then each headed towards their side of the room. 

A moment of silence then Dipper whispered to Mabel “We are doing it your way but never forget the rules”.

“Never ~ And you better get yourself ready, because as soon as the sun sits we are going to have a blast!!”.

“Yeah … o .. okay” Then Dipper drifted to sleep before hearing what his sister was saying more.


End file.
